


Poem #1

by L_Ackerman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ackerman/pseuds/L_Ackerman





	Poem #1

You make me blush, you make me cry  
You make me nervous, you make my stomach butterflies fly.  
You make me happy, but you made me sad.  
Only because I had dreamed of what we could have had.

I met you at a time I couldn't have you,  
But I couldn't help it, I let my feelings break through.  
I know I shouldn't want it, but there is nothing I can do,  
But I knew you'd never realise, or even have a clue..

You remind me of rainy days inside,  
You remind me of cute little picnics by the riverside.  
You make me think of sunshine and clear skies,  
You make me fall for you each time I look into your hope filled eyes.

I chose you over everyone, and I would choose you again,  
You've got a lock on my heart, you've wrapped it in steel chain.  
My heart has been beat, bruised and broken  
But nothing hurt more than the feelings that were unspoken.

I admire you now as I did before,  
You've truly got me, right down to my core.  
I ask you now don't leave my side,  
Now you know how I feel, I have nothing to hide.

You took me in, made me feel a rare sense of hope,  
If you rejected me I wouldn't know how to cope.  
You're beautiful, amazing and all things pure,  
I hope that you care, I hope you're not unsure..

I ask you now to stay, don't leave me here alone  
As to me you shine bright like a beautiful rhinestone.

Before I met you I thought I don't have a purpose, I'm done for, I'm through,  
From me to you all I want to say is,  
Thank you.


End file.
